The Big Purple Book of Untold Stories
by SweetCaroline91
Summary: Material derived, inspired and reworked from Champion's Lullaby. The book will be made of one shots, outtakes, drabbles, AU's and what if scenarios. Chapter 3: A Supernatural World. If you are a dark creature. you know that in every shadow you hide there will be a hunter breathing down your neck; waiting to shed some light on you and burn your dammed soul. Still accepting prompts.
1. Outtake 1: How It All Started

**The Big Purple Book of Untold Stories**

_**by SweetCaroline91**_

In here you will be able to find three categories that explain how the chapter relates to Champion's Lullaby. We will have:

**Outtakes:** Extra scenes which are fully cannon in regards to Champion's Lullaby, but weren't relevant enough to be included in the fic itself.

**What ifs****:** As the name suggest, this will consist on how the world of Champion's Lullaby would have been affected if x or y happened in a different matter. An explanation on the parameters set will be offered at the beginning of each chapter.

**Complete AUs:** Basically, it will only relate because the pairing will be the same or the portrayal of the characters is unchanged. Everything is fair game in this category (including supernatural things and dare I say it, magic?)

_Without much ado, I welcome you to The Big Purple Book of Untold Stories_.

**- 0 -**

******Chapter 1 **

******(Outtake)**

**_How It All Started_**

_Before Kurt transferred, even before Blaine transferred, Harry did it first. _

_It was only a matter of luck that Jeff did it at the same time._

IIIII

There are moments in life that are impossible to forget. Jeff had plenty of those and sometimes when Wes was talking and talking and talking, he couldn't help but wonder who to blame for joining the Warblers.

The answer was ridiculously simple.

Harry freaking Potter…

IIIII

Jeff slouched on the chair in front of the Principal, unfazed by his silent disapproval.

"Mr. Lynch, do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked the man after reading the report of his first week. Jeff crossed his arms. "Mr. Lynch, may I remind you that you were expelled from your last school because of your attitude already?" the man looked at him sternly. "We cannot accept this behavior at Dalton and we won't. You are on probation, one month. If by the end of that month I haven't seen considerable improvement, you will leave Dalton."

Jeff almost snorted. This place was full of stuck up assholes if they were ready to expel him after one week. He ignored the voice of his father at the back of his head, yelling at him that this was his last chance or it'd be military school for him. Those were his options, military school or prick academy.

"This might surprise you, but we do want you to succeed Mr. Lynch, so I decided you must join an afterschool activity" said the man passing him a small book. "Some clubs are of course already full, but I am sure you can find something interesting there for you."

He grabbed the catalogue, deciding to pick the first thing and never show up. He opened and stared.

"What are the Warblers?" he asked before he could help himself.

"They are the school's show choir, but I'm afraid with your grades and record you won't be able to join" said the man cuttingly. "The club is made by our most exceptional students."

He did snort this time, because seriously? Show choir. If that was their best club, he couldn't be bothered to look at the rest.

"Very well" said the man when Jeff made no effort to carry on reading. "I will allocate you to the fencing team. Stay here while I ask one of them to come and collect you, if I am not mistaken they are at practice right now."

A few minutes of stilled silence later, there was a polite knock on the door.

"Sir?" asked a student. "I was asked to come here for the new student."

"And they sent you?" asked the man amused.

"That's what I asked" said the boy with a grin. He looked at Jeff and gave him a nod. "I'm Harry Potter, also new."

Jeff stood up and without waiting to be dismissed walked out of the door.

"The gym is this way" said Harry. "If you don't want to participate, whatever, nobody will force, but at least have the decency to be there during practice."

He walked away after giving Jeff an expectant look. For reasons beyond his understanding, Jeff followed.

IIIII

"I suck" said Jeff annoyed.

"Of course you suck, especially compared to me. I have competed at international level and been doing this for 6 years almost every day" said Harry without any compassion. "You've been doing it for three days."

Jeff sighed. "Can you step back a bit, your ego is crushing me here."

"Regardless of how horrible you are, you're going to grab your weapon, stand up and do it again" instructed Harry. "Then maybe one day you can be good enough to help me warm up."

"I should quit" said Jeff grumbling, but starting to follow the instructions.

"Nothing is stopping you, if you wanna be a quitter and be stuck in this town the rest of your life, you go ahead and do that, see if I give a damn" said Harry. "But you asked me to help and teach you, so suck it up and man up."

"I hate you" said Jeff but reassumed position.

IIIII

Jeff looked neutrally as the Warblers danced and sang around the corridors. They seemed like a happy bunch and he could appreciate the originality of doing things accapella. He missed his mother, the two of them and his sister used to spend hours singing around the house. Then his parents went ahead and screw everything by divorcing. Jeff, being the oldest, was sent to his father, while his sister and mom moved across the country, leaving him behind.

He was bitter about the whole thing. Why couldn't his mom fight for him too? She fought tooth and nail to get Cassidy, but had only made a half attempt to get Jeff. The only consolation was that in two years he could ditch his old man and never see anybody in his stupid family again… maybe Cassidy once she was old enough, if she proved not to be a bitch like their mother.

"Thinking of joining?" asked Harry.

"Couldn't if I wanted to" said Jeff pretending to be apathetic. "Don't have the grades."

"If you stopped skipping classes that might change" said Harry shrugging. "I can tutor you if you want."

"What do you want?" asked Jeff narrowing his eyes. "If you're gay, let me tell you I am not going to…"

Harry laughed. "Sorry mate. Not that into blonds or your attitude in general for that matter."

"I didn't hear a denial" said Jeff crossing his arms.

"I am bi" said Harry shrugging. "But regardless of that, I already have my eye on somebody, and it's not you Jeffrey."

"Don't call me that" snapped Jeff. Only his parents called him that.

"Wanna go eat outside?" asked Harry.

"Sure, better than staying in this hell hole" shrugged Jeff.

"Do you have a car?" asked Harry walking past the Warblers. "I have my bike, but I really don't want to ride it with you."

"Confiscated" said Jeff.

"We'll call a cab then" said Harry.

"I don't have that much money" said Jeff starting to feel disappointed and annoyed.

"Fine, I'll pay the cab you pay lunch" said Harry.

"I…"

"Ok, I pay everything if you stop being a whiny bitch" said Harry with a huff. "Honestly, you whine more than a horse."

Jeff pouted, before realizing what he was doing and scowling instead. One of the Warblers stared at him and waved friendly. Jeff waved hesitantly back, a perplexed expression on his face, before scurrying after Potter. Nick looked at his distracted teammates for a second before skipping happily after the cutie he had just seen.

To Jeff's embarrassment and Harry's amusement, Nick tackled the blond from behind at the parking lot, hugging him and declaring.

"Mine!" he said giving Harry a look of distrust.

Harry laughed. "Far be it from me to be on the way of true bromance" he said.

"Aw" said Nick disappointed. "You're straight?"

"Yes" said Jeff trying to dislodge the annoying boy.

"Oh well, then instead of a steamy passionate affair with lots of sex and cuddles, we'll settle for being best friends forever… sex and cuddles still on the table, willing to negotiate on the first since you're 'straight' but there will be cuddles" declared Nick.

"What the hell? I am straight, not 'straight'" said Jeff doing the air comas.

"I don't know cutie, until we can test that theory in a club, with a bottle of tequila, a dance floor and my ass against your crotch you will remain 'straight' to me" said Nick, his hand moving dangerously low.

"Keep your paws to yourself you fucking molester!" said Jeff wiggling out of the grasp.

"You'll learn to love me!" said Nick with puffy cheeks.

"We're going to lunch, feel free to join us" said Harry while entering the cab that had just arrived. Jeff and Nick followed after him. Jeff should have known better than allowing that to happen, now that he has been fed, Nick proceeded to follow him around like a puppy. Enthusiastically talking all the time and dragging him to classes. Harry smirked to himself when he saw Nick pulling Jeff to the cafeteria.

IIIII

In the future, Harry would look back at the events that unfolded after seeing that's scene as some of the most important moments in his life. When Dalton stopped being just a school and became more like a home. However in that moment, the only thing in his mind was how it was almost too easy to manipulate everybody around him. Without his mentors around to foil his plans and provide obstacles for the sake of learning, things would soon become boring.

Maybe he could make a game out of it, put time limits to accomplish things and integrate a point system? He opened the door to his room and paused in confusion.

"Ron, what the hell happened to you?" he asked surprised. His roommate was covered in a gooey liquid and seemed both frustrated and on the bridge of defeat.

"My brothers" said Ron humiliated. "They can't play pranks on the other students, so…" he shrugged, sadly holding his ruined Dalton blazer.

"Oh" said Harry mind racing, he and the redhead had started to get comfortable around each other after a week of polite chatter. They were slowly loosing up around each other and maybe what they needed was a bonding experience. He smirked. "I assume this means payback time."

"Payback?" asked Ron confused. "It would be suicide, I've never been able to prank them!"

"That might be true, but you have me on your side now" said Harry closing the door. "Let's get you cleaned up first, see if we can save your clothes and plot their demise over some pizza…"

Ron's defeated air turned into excitement. Maybe with Harry's help the twins would finally get a taste of their own medicine.

IIIII

"You know they might need a visit to the hospital to solve this right?" asked Harry before they put the plan into action.

Ron eyes narrowed. "Good, after all the shit they put me through all my life, they deserve it."

That night, they quickly sneaked out of their dorm and into the twins' bedroom. Ron had sworn that if they played country side noises as background his brothers wouldn't wake up for any reasons. Harry had agreed easily to the suggestion and unnecessarily dressed all in black, they carried out their plan. They giddily went to bed, however unable to sleep they turned to each other and talked honestly for the first time. When shouts could be heard the next morning, they jumped from their beds and out of the room.

They watched with nothing short of endless delight as Fred and George accused each other of the prank, pulling at the beards superglued to their faces and the wigs (also superglued), to confirm the other wasn't lying. The pair looked like old men or homeless people, with a mass of unruly hair and tick beards. They had added eyebrows for good measure.

They calmly reentered the room after pictures and video had been taken and promptly started to laugh, leaning against each other for support.

"Ah vengeance" said Ron rubbing his hands.

"Wanna go for a celebratory coffee?" asked Harry. It was awfully early for a Sunday, but he didn't think either of them would be able to sleep. Maybe he could get some information on his cute redhead sister.

"Sure!" said Ron happily. "Do you have a car?"

"Bike, but I just bought a sidecar for it" said Harry.

"Awesome" decided Ron. "Can you teach me how to ride sometime?"

"We'll see" decided Harry.

IIIII

Harry and Ron were arguing hotly about the superiority of their favorite sports to each other, American football vs. soccer (real football dammit!). It was clear to both this would be one of their most discussed topics. They had driven around for a bit before finding a coffee shop that was open and seemed decent enough, even if the name Lima Beans left a lot to be desired.

"Stay away!" screamed a girl.

Both boys turned to see a petite brunette fighting to get away from a big man. She was inside the girl's bathroom and the door seemed to have been broken recently.

"Listen to me you little bitch, your fucking stunts are driving my clients away…" started to yell the man.

"Good!" yelled the brunette. "Your shop it's illegally selling…"

Before she could finish that sentence the man pulled her arm, eliciting a yelp of pain from her. Harry and Ron had seen enough, their drinks fell to the ground as they rushed to help.

"Oi!" yelled Harry. "Let her go!"

"Fuck off!" said the man raising his free arm where he was holding a metallic bat.

Harry, who had jumped to action faster than Ron and was a more than a decent runner, reached him first and threw himself at the back of the man, keeping a chocker hold on him. Ron grabbed a hold of the man's arm before he could raise it, holding onto the bat tightly. The girl not to be left behind and spurred by the unexpected back up kicked the man's shin.

IIIII

"And that's when you bit his hand?" asked the police man staring at the three teenagers sitting on the pavement.

Ron nodded. "It seemed a lot more reasonable at the time."

"Then you tripped him" said the man to Harry.

"Accidentally, I didn't mean to trip him head first into the wall" stressed Harry.

"Then you used pepper spray on him" finished the officer.

"I told him to stay down and wait for the police to arrive to sort things out like civilized people, he stood up and tried to attack us again" said the girl with a scowl. "It was purely self-defense."

The policeman sighed. "I am going to have to call your guardians, but seeing how he attacked Ms. Granger here first and you two came to her aid, I am sure there won't be any charges brought forwards against you."

After the policeman walked away, the three teenagers stared at each other.

"I'm Harry" said one finally, extending his hand to the girl.

"Hermione" she replied with a tense smile and shook his hand.

"Ron" said the last one with a little wave.

"So… we make a great team" said Harry conversationally.

"Are you kidding me? We are awesome, we kicked ass" said Ron enthusiastically.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Normally I don't condone violence, but… I have to agree that we were incredible given the circumstances. Thank you for coming to offer your assistance, I greatly appreciate you rushed into danger for me."

"It's ok 'Mione" said Harry stretching. "That's what friends are for."

The girl blinked a few times and looked away, playing with the sleeves of her jacket.

"So we're friends?" she asked in casual manner, not making eye contact. Harry frowned, this was the second person he met in Ohio that reacted in the same manner, the first one conveniently sitting on his other side.

"Of course we are" said Ron eagerly. "Do you know how cool is this story? I mean, seriously, when people ask, oh how did you became friends? We'll be able to say, oh you know, Harry and me went for coffee and then we fought this troll in the girls bathrooms with this kick ass chick and…"

Harry smiled, rolling his eyes at Hermione and receiving a tiny small in return. However the girl seemed to drink in Ron's embellished version of the events. The more attention she put on Ron, the more outrageous the recount of the events became. Harry looked at both of them and smirked, but decided to let them sort out the attraction between them on their own.

Needless to say, it became a great story to tell and the beginning of an epic friendship.

All in all, not a bad start for a Sunday.

IIIII

Jeff looked as Harry and his redheaded friend talked enthusiastically in the corner of the cafeteria with a brunette girl and a redheaded one, he didn't think they were supposed to be there in the first place, but he couldn't care less.

He had just come back from his meeting with the principal, who had told him he was impressed with his change of attitude. He had stopped missing classes, had been involved with the fencing club and had started to expand his circle of friends. Jeff hadn't even been aware of doing all those things.

The principal had been so positive that had even hinted that if he kept up this attitude, next year he could join the Warblers. He absently saw how the redheaded twins approached the table cautiously. Before smiling excitedly when Harry nodded at them, allowing them to sit.

Harry looked his way then and smirked smugly. Jeff couldn't help but begrudgingly raise his glass as a toast, before turning back to Nick. It was perhaps luck, but Jeff couldn't help but be grateful he transferred at the same time Harry did.

Even if he was a manipulative son of a bitch, Harry Potter seemed like a fun guy to be around. As long as it was far enough that his chaotic nature wouldn't reach him immediately.

He'd seen what he did to the twins and he wasn't keen to be on the direct line of fire.

**- End Outtake 1 -**

**I am currently accepting prompts for all three categories of the book.**

**The first three chapters will all fall in a different category so you can understand the classification better. Any questions, just ask!**


	2. What If 1: What Could Have Been

**This is a BlainexHarry one shot so if you don't like the pairing, feel free to skip it. I am currently working as fast as I can on the next chapter of CL but I had to write it from scratch to fit in to the changes the plot had suffered since publishing it.**

IIIII

_"So, I am actually curious" said Kurt sipping his coffee. "Have you two ever talked to each other before I came along?"_

_"I think the only time we interacted with each other was when Blaine had just transferred" said Harry thinking about it. "He was in the library, singing along to his iPod and I told him to audition for the Warblers, told him they were kind of treated like rock stars around Dalton and I think I said courage before leaving to practice" said Harry drinking from his cup._

_**Extract from Champion's Lullaby, Chapter 10**_

**Parameters of this What if scenario:**

Right when that happened, Harry was dating Ginny, so after offering friendly advice he left because he was late for practice. He had plans of approaching Blaine at some other time as a friend, but he got sucked into the Warblers and let him be.

**IIIII**

**Chapter 2**

**(What If)**

**_What Could Have Been_**

IIIII

_What if Harry hadn't been dating Ginny at the time?_

_Blaine has yet to join the Warblers, this is his first week at Dalton and this is what could have been…_

IIIII

"You have a good voice. You should try for the Glee club. They get treated like rock stars around here" said a friendly voice. Blaine froze, staring at his catch up homework and trying to gather enough courage to raise his eyes.

He could do this. The guy was being friendly. He could be friendly, they could talk and maybe... maybe he could have a friend. His first real friend. Internally that sent him into a panic fit, when he finally calmed down he realized he had been silent for too long. He took a long breath and tried to appear casual.

The confidence he had managed to scrap together promptly dropped to his feet. The guy was gorgeous. Blaine's eyes ranked down, before he quickly berated himself and snapped them back up with a blush.

"Hi" said the guy with a smile, his eyes seemed amused. Blaine let out the air in his lungs he had been holding back, waiting for the guy to snap at him. "My name's Harry, are you new?"

"Ye... yeah" mumbled Blaine, his whole face red and he hid his hands under the table so he wouldn't see how badly they were shaking. Great, the first person that approached him in a week and he already screwed it up.

"Want some help?" asked the guy, still friendly. Blaine stared at him and the smile faltered a little. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... sorry to bother you, I'll just go now..."

"No!" said Blaine immediately, standing up quickly and hitting his knee against the table.

He fell back with a huff of pain, at the same time all his papers scattered around the floor. He groaned and let his head rest against the table, hiding under his arms. This sucked. He made a fool of himself in front of the only guy that had approached him since he arrived. To make matters worse, he was an incredibly hot, most likely straight, guy.

"Hey..." called the boy gently, making Blaine raise his head. The guy had collected all his papers and was offering them to him with a sympathetic smile. "I transferred at the beginning of the year, so I was in your position not that long ago."

"Do you..." he bit his lip before finally blurting out. "Do you want to sit?"

"I'm supposed to be in practice" said the guy getting his phone out and checking the time. For the first time Blaine actually took in what he was wearing. He had shorts and a shirt, clearly a uniform for some sort of sport. He felt sick for a second. He had been talking to a jock. He should be avoiding jocks. He had transferred for the no bullying policy, but that didn't mean he wanted to test it. "Sod it, we won't be doing anything we haven't done before."

"So... sorry, what's your name again?" asked Blaine trying to keep his composure as the guy took a seat.

"Harry, Harry Potter"

The way he presented himself made something click in Blaine's mind.

"You're British" he said sort of awed.

"Guilty" he smiled at him more relaxed now that Blaine was communicating. "I moved here like six months ago, so I haven't been broken in yet."

"Broken?" asked Blaine starting to relax.

"Yeah, you know? Tea over coffee any day, I think driving on the other side is weird, I receive all my essays full of red marks because of the way I spell things and I am barely getting used to seeing the sun every day..."

Blaine laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. It was not that what Harry was saying was particularly funny, but it felt heightened. He hadn't talked to anybody but teachers in a week, and before that he only had a few conversations with his family, if at all. Before the school dance disaster, he had only ever spoken to Aaron, and the bullies were the only ones to 'speak' to him.

This was nice he decided.

Listening to Harry was nice.

Maybe talking to him would be nice too.

"Potter!" called an angry voice. Blaine flinched and paled, staring with scared eyes as a guy stormed towards them. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" the guy was positively murderous.

Blaine tried to make himself as small as possible. This guy was dressed in the same uniform as Harry. He was probably going to say something to Harry about staying away from the fag and take away his new friend.

"Oh do relax Oliver" said Harry dismissively. "I was getting to know Blaine. He transferred a week ago..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice of you, whatever, no offense kid" he said unapologetically to Blaine, who breathed in relief when it was clear he was not the reason for the guy, Oliver's, bad mood. "Marcus is ready to pop a vessel! You're supposed to be in the field busting your ass off with all of us!"

Harry sighed. "I'm surprised he noticed. Marcus despises me..."

"Of course he does, you are a better player than him, but no matter how much he hates your guts he wants to win more."

A sly smirk appeared on Harry's face. "My Oliver, are you flirting with me? Because I am mighty flattered, but I should tell you that I..."

"Nice try" Oliver said unfazed. "Stop trying to sweet talk your way out of this and get to practice so that Marcus can focus all his pent up anger on you instead of us."

"See how they treat me?" asked Harry to Blaine standing up and grabbing his equipment bag. "No gratitude... sorry I have to go now, but if you want, you are welcome to sit with me and my friends at dinner time."

"Uh..." he stared at Oliver's frustrated face and nodded, desperate to get the angry guy away from his immediate space.

IIIII

"Was that necessary?" asked Harry as they jogged warming up laps around the field.

"Was what necessary?"

"Look Oliver, I'm not sure if you noticed since he's so far away from your year, but Blaine hasn't made any friends. He hasn't talked to anybody since he came here as far as I know, he's shy. I was just getting him to open up and you might have scared him off" Harry admonished him.

Oliver wondered how Harry made him feel like a naughty toddler while being a year younger. He sighed. He knew Harry was annoyed at him and would be making his practice miserable if he didn't act now.

"Sorry, I didn't realize. Would it make it better if I apologize to him too?"

"No, just be friendly next time you're around him, so he knows you don't blame him or anything."

"Alright" agreed Oliver easily.

Harry still made his practice a living hell by taking advantage of all his openings, weaknesses and pulling every legal, dirty trick in the book. Marcus was impressed.

IIIII

Blaine didn't want to. He really didn't want to be excited about dinner. So far, he had done his best to remain invisible during meal times. Grabbing anything he could sneak to his room and eating there. His single room thankfully. But he had an open invitation now to join somebody's table. Even back at his old school, he and Aaron had eaten lunch in one of their cars, or an empty classroom. Anywhere out of sight honestly. They hadn't been friends, not really. They had simply drifted towards each other out of need.

He finished his catch up homework while doing his best not to count the time until dinner. He waited exactly 7 minutes after the start of dinner and packed his stuff. He didn't want to appear eager so he dropped his books in his room before making his way to the cafeteria. He entered almost buzzing with excitement.

He grabbed a tray, looking around discreetly. He filled his plate with real food, his mouth watered slightly. He was tired of sandwiches. Even if he ended up sitting alone, at least he would have a decent meal. He picked up his tray and turned around, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. What if he picked the wrong table?

"Hey... Blaine is it?" he turned around to see Oliver, the angry guy that had gone to pick up Harry from the library, carrying his own tray.

"Yes" he nodded uncomfortably.

"Harry was held back, he's doing laps for arriving late" he explained. "I'm Oliver by the way, come on; I'll introduce you to Harry's minions"

"Minions?" asked Blaine fearfully. Was Harry some kind of bully? Was he being friendly with him to get somebody to do his homework or something?

Oliver laughed. "Sorry, it's not how it sounds, everybody calls them like that because... actually, you'll see it on your own. But they're nice guys, a little loud and on the eccentric side, but nice none the less."

"Oh..." said Blaine unsure how to act. They approached a table in the back, where three red heads were having a very intense argument about something Blaine could not follow.

"Guys" said Oliver a little loudly, before whistling. "Guys!"

The three red heads stopped and turned, blinking confused.

"No need to yell"

"Yeah Oliver, relax"

"Take it easy"

"Look, this is Blaine, he's new. Harry said he could sit with you guys."

"Oh, cool, where's out fearless leader since you brought it up?" asked one of the twins.

"Running laps for being late, at this point, I honestly think he's doing it to give Marcus a stroke" said Oliver with a roll of his eyes. "Now, I have to go argue with Marcus about some of his plans for next match" he pointed at the guys in the table sternly. "Take care of him, don't scare him and really, really, try to act human."

He walked away giving Blaine a reassuring smile.

"Take a seat" invited one of the twins with a smile. "I am Fred, but you can call me George."

"George, but my close friends call me Fred..."

"I am Ron, ignore these two, they get a kick out of confusing people" said Ron with ease. "You can pick your favorite name and call them both like that."

"Are you all brothers?" asked Blaine taking a seat, feeling slightly awkward to have been dropped off. It reminded an awful lot to when he was little and his mom arranged play dates for him.

"Yep, or at least that's what our mom says" whispered Ron theatrically, leaning over the table.

"We think Fred was adopted" whispered the closest twin. Blaine muffled a chuckle.

"I sure hope so" said the twin putting his hands on his hips and doing a crappy southern accent. "I wouldn't want a decent folk like me to be related to you people... Blaine" he turned to him with puppy eyes. "Wanna adopt me?"

"Uh... I think I'll pass…"

"Smart man" approved Ron.

They continued to banter amongst themselves, making an effort of pulling Blaine into the conversation. At first he was afraid of saying the wrong thing or offending them, but the more they talked the more he relaxed. His face was starting to hurt from all the times he had laughed. Blaine really liked them. They were funny and easy going and seemed to like _him_.

"My, my, look what got dragged in" said Ron leaning backwards with a smirk.

"We should call security" agreed Fred.

"Trying a new style Harry?" asked George with a smirk.

"Shut up" hissed Harry while dropping in the chair in front of Blaine. He was covered in mud and sweat. Blaine stubbornly tried not to ogle him. "Oh, hey Blaine, glad you found your way. Did you just follow the smell of craziness?"

"Oliver showed me" he said with a small smile. Harry smiled at him in return. "So, what sport do you do?"

"Football" he responded, the three brothers groaned. Harry continued unfazed. "And in American English, that means soccer, which is an insult, because seriously? American 'football' isn't exactly a 'foot' sport, without taking into account that football was invented way before American football, which by the way is a bad rip off from Rugby!"

"Right" said Blaine unsure how to take this side of Harry.

"He gets like that every time somebody says soccer instead of football..." explained Fred or George, whichever twin was sitting next to him.

"Blaine if this friendship has any chance at surviving, from now on American football is American football and soccer _is_ football" said Harry seriously. Blaine was too busy taking in the fact that Harry was already acknowledging their interactions as a possible friendship to care enough to defend his favorite sport.

"He means it" Ron said with an amused smile. "This and the proper way to spell words is the only thing that riles him up."

Twin next to him leaned in and whispered as low as he could. "Watch this"

"You are going to fail English if you insist in spelling things the British way" commented the other twin.

Harry paused mid bite and glared, before starting off. "You got some real guts, we speak proper English! You Americans grabbed a perfectly good language and destroyed it so you could..."

Blaine stared wide eyed as Harry passionately defended 'proper' English. The three red heads were biting their lips to cover their amusement. He had to admit it was kind of funny. He looked around the table with longing. He had been missing out on this most of his life, a group of people to joke around with and to tease each other. He considered the possibility of staying in the closet, of not letting them know and not risk losing this, but he dismissed it. He already tried and failed with that approach.

"Hey Blaine, do you have plans for tonight?" asked Ron as they started walking to the dorms. "We were planning to go out with the girls to see a movie."

"The girls?" he asked with an unpleasant feeling. He had been invited to hang out with them in their room. Blaine busied himself by looking around. It was very nice. He thought they'd done a pretty good job with the space they had.

"Yeah, the other half of the gang" said George. "You'll like them; they're pretty relaxed for girls."

"Please, you're saying that because you are trying to get in Katie's pants" mumbled Fred.

"Oh, like you are any better with Angelina" replied Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione" said the twins and Harry at the same time.

"Shut up" grumbled Ron, red faced.

"How about you Blaine? Any lady in your life we can tease you about?" asked George.

"Uh..." this was it, this was the moment he could lie and make his life easy, or be truthful to himself. "I'm gay" he blurted out, when the silence started to become a little too much.

The twins' eyes widened and stared at him open mouthed; they exchanged a look before dashing towards their closets. Harry sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"This is awesome!" said one of the twins approaching Blaine with his arms full of clothes.

"This is super awesome!" said the other one in a similar state.

"Guys" Harry said in a reproving tone of voice when Blaine gave him a panicked look. "Just because he's gay doesn't mean he likes fashion and he's suddenly going to be your 'queer eye for the straight gay' or... are you even listening to me?"

"Sure Harry, this is my favorite shirt, what do you think?" asked Fred practically shoving it in front of Blaine.

"It's... bright... orange" he said, unable to keep himself from saying it in disgust.

"Yeah, but is cool right?"

"It's orange" repeated Blaine grabbing it with two fingers and trying not to pull a face. "Nobody should wear orange... especially with your hair, what were you thinking?"

Fred pouted. "What if I wear it with a black jacket?"

"Isn't it a little early to plan for Halloween?" asked Blaine with a raised eyebrow before snapping his mouth shut. Fearing he had offended him, Fred pouted and grabbed his shirt holding it protectively against his chest.

"I like him" decided Ron, having brought the contents of his closet too. Harry gave him an unimpressed look. "What? I got over my orange obsession a while ago."

"The look was not about that. Blaine, don't let these idiots milk you for fashion advice" he said while letting himself fall into the couch.

"It's ok. I don't really... what the hell is this?" Blaine threw the offending garment into the trash, eliciting a painful gasp from George.

"I had that for years!"

"I could tell" mumbled Blaine, gaining confidence.

He liked clothes well enough and he had a decent sense of style. He tried not to grin widely or give a little victory dance, his hands were almost shaking, but he occupied it by sorting through the clothes. They knew! They knew! And they had accepted and embraced the fact he was gay!

He gave Harry a beaming smile. It was thanks to him after all that he was starting to actually enjoy Dalton. Harry nodded once in acknowledgment. Before rolling his eyes at Blaine while pointing towards the twins. Blaine ducked his head so he couldn't see his blush. He couldn't ruin this, not because of the start of a stupid crush. So far everything had gone beyond his expectations, but he couldn't afford to make things awkward by developing feelings.

"Ok, change into this for tonight" he ordered giving them the carefully planned outfits for all of them but Harry.

"You should do the same" said the British boy moving towards his own closet. "Go change, and we'll meet you at the entrance."

"I... I don't..."stammered Blaine.

"Oh come on Blaine!" said Fred in a whiny tone. "We want to show off our new gay friend to the girls, they are going to be so jealous!"

Harry sighed and gave Blaine an embarrassed look.

"I'm sooo sorry, please ignore their apparent fixation with your sexuality..."

"But Harry, this is so cool! We never had a gay friend before!"

"You know what George, I can see why" said Harry with a deadpan tone.

"It's ok, I never had straight friends before either" Blaine said with a shrug.

He could appreciate what Harry was trying to do, but quite honestly he didn't mind. Nobody had taken the fact that he was gay as a positive thing like they did. They were teasing him but good naturedly. It gave him a warm feeling in his stomach.

"See Harry? This is the start of an epic friendship already" said Fred enthusiastically.

"We'll keep being as awesome as we are now, but with Blaine on our side, we'll be well dressed too" completed George.

"I give up" said Harry and shook his head. "See you outside in fifteen? And if you say no this time, I would completely understand. I think you've been around these lunatics for long enough" he said to Blaine, who bit his lips and looked at the expectant expressions of the four guys.

"Alright, see you in fifteen"

"We'll come looking for you if you don't appear!" said Ron cheerfully. Blaine laughed. The last thing he saw was Harry frowning at his friends in disapproval. He was starting to see why people called them his minions.

He barely had enough time to get ready, which was good, because that way he couldn't talk himself out of going out and socializing like a normal teenager. He cursed when his shower took longer than intended and was forced to leave without fixing his hair. He rushed towards the entrance and saw them already waiting for him.

"Hey" Harry said cheerfully and his eyes drifted to his hair.

"I... I didn't have time to..."

"I was actually going to tell you your hair looks better like that" he smiled and pointed at his own, which Blaine realized looked even messier than earlier, despite the fact that it was damp.

They smiled at each other for a moment and moved towards the car. Blaine's curls were a sore point, another weapon for the bullies to make his life miserable. It started in preschool, when some kid said he had girl's hair and it stayed at the back of everybody's mind until he came out.

IIIII

Blaine found himself hurting from all the laughing he was doing. The ride from the school to the cinema was quite possibly one of the most fun things he had ever been part of. They had picked crappy music and sang along to the top of their lungs, while making faces at each other and over acting the lines.

"Alright Blaine, we have all made an ass of ourselves first" started Fred while grinning from his right side.

"I think it's time you pick one" George said giving him the same unnerving smile.

"No, I mean, my voice is not..."

"Come on!" cheered Ron and Harry from the front.

"I will stop the car and refuse to move if you don't" said Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Plug in your iPod and give it a shot"

Blaine buckled under the pressure and went for 'I Kissed a Girl' to the delight and amusement of all in the car.

"I like the irony!" he screamed over the top of the song before the lyrics started.

Needless to say, as Fred predicted, it was the start of an epic friendship. Blaine had never, ever, dared to pull his funny faces and girly gestures, not even in front of Aaron, but somehow, miraculously, they fit in this group.

_He_ was fitting in the group.

Now, he just needed to be sure the girls liked him and wasn't that a freaking irony.

IIIII

"Girls" Harry called and waved.

Four girls approached them with wide smiles and separated to meet a different guy first. Blaine quickly made a mental note of who was crushing on whom. He was relieved to find that the blond girl and Harry saluted each other without any awkwardness or blushing.

"So, who dressed you today?" asked Katie giving a once over to the guys.

Harry grabbed the opening to introduce them. "Girls, this is Blaine, Blaine, these are Angelina, Katie, Hermione and Luna. Blaine went over the guys' wardrobe and used it as a weapon to destroy their self-esteems"

"Did you get rid of the orange shirt?" asked Angelina immediately.

"I had to pry it off his fingers" admitted Blaine modestly. "But yes, I did it."

"I like him" she announced to the group with a hint of finality.

"You're adorable" commented Katie, gushing over him.

"I like your hair" said Luna looking intensely at his curls. "How do you get it so bouncy? Mine always stays flats, I suspect the Nargles."

"I don't do anything to be honest" replied Blaine starting to feel a little crowded.

"Girls, give him some breathing room" ordered Harry with a roll of his eyes. "You're going to scare him."

"Oh please, if the terrible two over there haven't sent him running to the hills yet, then I think it's safe to assume he is not going to be spooked by us" said Hermione with a measuring look towards Blaine.

"Hermione, be nice" Harry said while moving towards the cinema. "Come on, why don't you tell me how's vegetarianism treating you?"

The girl focused her attention back on Harry with pursed lips. "Are you still on about that?"

"It will never be old dear, I feel weird if there's not at least one dead animal on my plate" he taunted her.

"Oh yeah, how about your morning cereal?"

"Didn't I tell you? I started sprinkling it with bacon just to be able to pull that line off..."

"You have no concern whatsoever for what animals..." started Hermione, chasing after Harry and getting more and more upset when he kept dismissing her arguments.

"She's scary isn't she?" asked George in a whisper.

"Yeah" whispered Blaine back.

"She's amazing" breathed out Ron with love struck eyes. The boys stared at him and at each other.

"Right..." said Fred sounding unsure what else to say.

"So Blaine, where have the guys been hiding you all this time" asked Angelina appearing and linking one of her arms with him, Katie following the action on his other side.

"I just transferred last week, we met today actually. I haven't been exactly talking to many people before that..."

"Awww" cooed the girls in sympathy.

"Well, you got us now" said Fred passing an arm over Angelina's shoulder.

"No dull moment will pass with us around" agreed George imitating his brother next to Katie.

The girls and Blaine exchanged a look in sync and smiled at each other. Luna attached herself to his back and forced him to move forwards, liberating him from the other girls. After a few steps, she walked next to him as if nothing had happened.

"Do you have any favorite designers?" she asked skipping more than walking.

"Uh... I am pretty traditional in regards to my own clothing choices, but I can appreciate originality."

"Vogue?" she asked giving him a penetrating look.

"It's my Bible" he admitted with a blush, Luna grinned, her face lighting up.

"Harry!" she yelled, making the British boy turn around. She grabbed Blaine's hand and ran towards him, pulling the boy along. "Can I keep him! I promise to feed him and take him out shopping regularly."

Blaine wasn't sure how to feel, the girl didn't seem to be joking or trying to make fun of him. It worried him a little how seriously she had expressed her request.

"I'm so sorry" Harry said to Blaine with a resigned air. "They have no sense of tact... or boundaries. Luna, you can't keep people..."

"Oh..." she said disappointed. "You might be right. I always end up killing my turtles, and digging a grave for him might not be as easy... Can you keep him and let me borrow him once in a while?"

"Oh Luna" said Hermione rubbing her temples, and grabbing the girl. "I'll take care of this one..."

"Was she serious?" whispered Blaine to Harry, they were walking side by side, Hermione and Luna at the front, with a mesmerized Ron behind them.

"Nah, Luna is just unique like that" explained Harry and nudged him. "Relax, I can tell the girls like you already."

"Am I that obvious?" he asked trying not to blush when his eyes connected with Harry.

"Not really, I am good with people" shrugged Harry.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you talk to me?" asked Blaine, trying not to sound vulnerable.

"I know how hard it is to be the new kid" replied Harry easily and seemed to debate with himself before saying. "I also thought you were cute..."

Blaine couldn't help the way he gaped at Harry unattractively. "You're gay?" he asked in shock.

"Bi" shrugged Harry. "I originally planned to talk to you and see if I had a chance, but then I realized you probably needed a friend more than a boyfriend."

With an unexpected rush of courage, Blaine found himself saying something completely out of character.

"Why can't I have both?" he wanted to take back the words as soon as he said them.

He didn't want to make things awkward. He liked the group so far. They all seemed friendly and accepting, but a bigger part of him wondered why not? Why could he not have the boy, the friends and be normal? Sure, he had barely spoken to Harry, but he had reached out to Blaine. It was a hell of a lot more than most people did. He wanted to get to know Harry, see if there was more than just a guy trying to be nice.

It certainly didn't hurt that on the outside he was a packet deal. Dreamy eyes, sexy smirk, hot body, and British accent. Fuck he was sure if he looked in the dictionary for tall, dark and handsome, there was a picture of Harry next to it. Which made Blaine wonder why would Harry go for him?

"Would you like to go out tomorrow then?" asked Harry, he smiled awkwardly. "On a date, with me... and don't feel obligated to say yes because you like my friends and would like to hang around with us."

"I would like to get to know you" admitted Blaine blushing.

"Dates are great for that... how about something simple? Lunch?"

"I'd like that" agreed Blaine with a smile.

IIIII

"Excuse me" said a boy stopping Blaine in the staircase. "Hi, can I ask you a question? I am new here." He gave one look to the boy that talked to him and almost laughed. Worst disguise ever.

"My name is Blaine" he said amused. After a year and a half of being dragged by his crazy friends, he couldn't help but feel a little camaraderie with the spy.

"Kurt" said the boy smiling in a pleasantly surprised manner.

"So what exactly is going on?" he asked looking around.

"The Warblers" he said smirking. "Every now and then they pretend to throw an 'impromptu' performance they spent months planning… there's not much excitement around here, so students gather around to see them and it kind of shuts down the school for a while."

"So the glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, you could say that" he said modestly. "People like them and the staff loves them… come on" he added with a tilt of his head, signaling to a less transited corridor. "I know a short cut."

Once they were away from prying eyes, Blaine smirked again.

"So, who did you come to spy on?" the boy tensed. "Don't worry, I won't rat you out. Good shot at the uniform, but anybody can see it's not the real thing."

"You're not going to beat me up?" asked Kurt nervously.

"Nah, God knows I've done my share of spying and rule breaking since I came to Dalton" Blaine said.

"I'm here for the Warblers actually" said Kurt finally. "We are competing against them."

"I see, well, I wouldn't worry too much. Their lead singer is good enough I guess" Blaine said with a serious face. "But he's short and has a tendency to jump on furniture… Napoleon complex if you ask me…" Kurt cracked a smile while Blaine checked his watch. "Don't mean to be rude, but we need to hurry; you can tell me all about your nefarious plans afterwards!"

They jogged the rest of the way until they reached the right room.

"I stick out like a sore thumb" said Kurt wincing.

"Next time don't forget your jacket new kid" Blaine said sarcastically, but with a friendly smile. "Now if you excuse me…" he said throwing his bag at one of the twins none too gently.

"_Before you met me, I was alright"_ sang Blaine with a confident air, his eyes seeking his boyfriend and his smile widening in response. He carried on the performance keeping their eye contact for most part. "_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine_" he sang at Harry without shame. "_Let's go all the way, tonight, no regrets…_"

"Oh my God" Ron said covering his mouth and the laugh that almost escaped him.

"Subtlety his name is not" said Fred laughing freely at Harry's minor embarrassment.

"Bless that poor little misguided boy" said George laughing too.

"Come on guys, he's done worse, remember the 'When I Get You Alone' debacle?" asked Ron, making his brothers snicker.

Harry shushed them. He rather not relieved _that.._. he really needed to talk to his boyfriend about appropriate song choice, timing and maybe a Katy Perry intervention. Also, about getting Harry's hopes up, because the 'When I Get You Alone' fiasco had been more awkward to clarify in the bedroom than live it in public.

"_You make me feel like I am living a teenage dream_" said Blaine pointing at Harry as if it wasn't obvious enough who he had been singing to so far. Despite everything he allowed himself to enjoy his boyfriend's performance, he was a great singer after all and he looked delicious when he was dancing around.

"_Be your teenage dream tonight, let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_" finished Blaine and the Warblers before with barely contained excitement he raised his head to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry smirked, knowing he was going to be at the end of a lot of teasing and jokes from this. The guys in the fencing and football team were convinced he had an outrageous sex life with Blaine that he wasn't willing to share. Since he was going to be getting a lot of shit because of this, he might as well play it up and pull him in for a deep kiss, tongue included and dipping Blaine in the way he knew was made go with it.

With four long steps he had crossed the distance between him and his boyfriend. He knew Blaine was secretly giddy with excitement, because it was 'just like in the movies'. His boyfriend moaned in appreciation, one hand grabbing his shoulder for support and the other one getting lost in his hair.

"Ok, ok, show's over people" yelled Ron while pulling Harry's ear and prying him apart from Blaine. "Seriously man, we've been over this…"

"Yeah, if you and Blaine are going to be putting on a porny show we need heads up to get cameras installed around the room" said Fred smirking.

"And lighting" added George. "Move the furniture around a little bit… I would suggest wardrobe, but there's a market for the private school boy thing, and make up, well you're both gorgeous sons of…"

Harry stepped on George's foot, making him yelp. Blaine sighed, leaning into Harry, who glared at his friends annoyed.

"And who would you be?" asked one of the performers. He had a strict air around him and looked at Kurt suspiciously. Blaine threw a look to Harry, which was enough for him to understand what he wanted.

"He's Ron and the twins' cousin" said Harry smoothly. "He's thinking about transferring."

"Their cousin" stated Wes obviously unconvinced.

"He looks nothing like them" David said with a snort. Harry frowned, Blaine gasped outraged, while Fred and George turned defensive and Ron glared at him.

"He's adopted you ass" said Ron in a whisper.

"David, Wes, I can't believe you two!" Blaine said with a disappointed tone of voice. Kurt was quick to catch up and look properly dejected, his stunned expression easily shifting.

"I think… uh, maybe we should go… this wasn't a good idea after all" said Kurt with sad eyes.

"Let's go somewhere else _Kurt_" said Blaine offended, grabbing Harry's hand and starting to leave the room.

"Hi Kurt, finally decided to transfer?" asked Jeff in the hallway, still in hearing range from the other two boys.

"Not yet" said Kurt trying not to question anything and just go with things.

"We won't forget this" Fred said to the two council members, while George made a V with his fingers, pointed to his eyes and then at them.

"Thanks for that" whispered Kurt staring at Blaine and his boyfriend and feeling completely out of his element.

"Shhh" said Blaine without looking at him. "Wait till we're out of sight" he whispered. They led Kurt to an empty room and closed the doors, for a second nobody reacted, before the red headed twins started to laugh, followed by everybody else. Kurt couldn't help but smiled a bit.

"So, was the lead singer as bad as you hoped?" asked Blaine.

"Worse" said Kurt with a smile. He looked at his and Harry's hands with longing. "Are you two dating?"

"Nah, its kiss a Warbler day" said Harry cheekily and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know he's a bit of a smartass" said Blaine giving Kurt a look of exasperation. "But we've been dating for almost a year and a half. He grows on you" Blaine said and paused giving Harry an evaluating look. "Like fungus."

"Aw baby, you say the sweetest things" said Harry unfazed and with a charming smile. "Would you like to get a coffee Kurt?" asked Harry with a more serious demeanor. "You seem like you could use one."

Kurt nodded, trying not to break down crying. This was the first time he saw exactly what he was missing. It made everything worse to know that two guys like Harry and Blaine could be so happy so close to Lima.

IIIII

"Are you sure this is ok?" asked Kurt nervously. After telling Blaine and Harry about the bullying, Harry had insisted he would talk to this 'Karofsky' guy and solve the problem. He had grabbed the bully by the arm and forced him inside an empty classroom.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about it" Blaine said leaning against the lockers. "Do you like Vogue?" Kurt flinched when he heard yelling inside of the room, itching to go help, but Blaine grabbed his arm. "Trust Harry" he said and smiled.

IIIII

"…and for all that, I just wanted to say I am really sorry Kurt" said Dave and shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. Kurt was gaping at him. "Did I miss anything?" asked Dave to Harry.

"Nah, I think that was a pretty good first step" Harry said patting his back. "You have my number; call me if you ever want to talk to somebody."

"Thanks man" said Dave and left.

"What… I don't…" said Kurt staring after him and then at Blaine, Harry and back at the retreating back of his biggest bully.

"So" Blaine said pulling a list out of his pocket. "That takes care of the bully; the second thing is the slushies and then the faculty."

"Alright" said Harry and turned his head to each side, making a pleasant popping noise. "Give me 15 minutes and we'll be ready to go."

Harry put his hands inside the pockets of his blazer and started walking towards the principal's office like he owned the place.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt weakly. "Is Harry in the mafia?"

Blaine giggled. "Don't be silly Kurt, he's just very convincing… and manipulative… and well he could be a super villain or something, but he uses his powers for good."

"Right" said Kurt still trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

Blaine laughed. "I know, it takes a while to get used to his… well him" he grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him. "Harry, can Kurt come to dinner with us after you finishing blackmailing the principal?" he called out to him.

"Don't be crass honey; I am going to threaten him" Harry said over his shoulder. "Blackmail is such an ineffective method; you never know when people will grow a spine."

"Fine, whatever you say" said Blaine with his cheerful attitude. "When you finish doing that, can we go out for dinner with Kurt?"

Harry's eyes turned to Kurt, quietly checking him from top to bottom and Kurt flushed. Thinking how his outfit could have been a lot better, his hair was a mess, he had circles under his eyes, his nerves were fried and he probably looked like an idiot, still trying to keep up with the turn of events.

"Sure Blaine, you can keep him" decided Harry with a smirk.

"Awesome" said Blaine pleased and started chatting with Kurt a mile per hour, as Harry entered Principal Figgins office uninvited. Kurt's attention was divided between Blaine and what Harry was saying. Whatever it was, Figgins seemed to shrink in his seat and nod dutifully to every word.

Kurt wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he was pretty sure his life had just been radically changed for the better.

**- End Chapter 2 -**

**Not sure if I will write a 2nd part for this oneshot, but I quite like how different things would have been for that one little change.**

**Things that I see happening in this verse:**

**- Harry and Blaine smutty times (Blaine did meant the lyrics this time, yei for Harry!)**

**- H&B have been together for a year and a half, so no Klarry (sobs). After all the only reason I see their relationship happening is because Blaine was there during the early stages. He basically slipped into the dynamics at the perfect time.**

**- Blaine would be Kurt's mentor properly and Harry a sort of older brother figure.**

**- Harry would be Dave's sort of mentor, but not close to him. He would just be a person Dave can talk to without being afraid.**

**- Sebastian and Kurt would get together. I think those 2 could be good for each other given the right circumstances.**

**As I said, not sure if I will actually write the 2nd part.**

**Back to writing with me!**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**


	3. AU 1: A Supernatural World

**Originally, I was going to publish a different AU, one that was a What If/AU from Champion's Lullaby with magic. However, I couldn't do it without revealing loads of goodies from the future of Champion's Lullaby, so I give you the next best thing.**

**A supernatural AU where Blaine is a werewolf, Kurt is a vampire and Harry a hunter (with magic). Wizards don't have a society like in the books, they use their magic to hunt down dark creatures.**

**- 0 -**

**Chapter 3**

**(AU)**

_**A Supernatural World**_

_If you are a dark creature, you know that in every shadow you hide, there will be a hunter breathing down your neck; waiting to shed some light on you and burn your dammed soul._

IIIII

Blaine looked up at his father defiantly; he wasn't a submissive under his ruling anymore. He had a pack. He had a mate, a powerful mate, an alpha mate for that matter. His rank was on par with his father at worst, above his brother definitely and they knew it. His eyes were dark and focused; he could feel the power of the bond feeding his emotions and rage. He could feel a fury that wasn't his own, a foreign thirst for blood and revenge and he basked in it.

"How dare you?" he asked spatting the blood from his mouth. "How dare you strike me? Try to make me submit to you?" he asked with a snarl.

"Watch it boy!" his father snarled back, raising his hand once more to back slap him; Blaine bared his fangs in warning this time.

"_I am an alpha's mate_ you senile, foolish, creature" he said in between growls. "I do not submit to _anybody_ but him; you would do well to respect me old man" Blaine said with disgust.

His father jumped, trying to grab his neck like one would do to an unruly pup and Blaine jumped away easily. Harry's magic was thrumming all over his body restlessly, demanding him to reveal his location. He had been allowed enough time to reason with them, he had bled because of his decision and that was unacceptable. Harry was no longer willing to wait and Blaine wasn't about to defy him.

He threw his head back and howled, calling his mate, calling Harry… calling a hunter.

His father snarled like a wounded creature and jumped at him, catching his neck with his right hand. Blaine laughed darkly. His father took his hand away immediately, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the air. The mark on his neck was glowing, revealing that it wasn't a normal mark. That it was imbedded with magic and vampire's venom.

"They are coming" Blaine said with a dark smirk, his hands were tied behind his back and he still had a bit of blood dripping from his face, but he had never seemed more dangerous. A circle of runes had appeared at his feet and now glowed with power, fiercely protecting Blaine and making more than one give a few steps away in fear. Magic wasn't something any dark creature wanted to be close to.

His eyes met his mother, who was staring at him in shock, one hand over her mouth to cover any sounds that tried to escape her.

"_Mommyyyy" said Blaine growling and squirming, trying to bite her hands; his little fangs biting at the air where her fingers had been a second before. He bit the air a few more times, trying to reach the other hand that was firmly planted on the back of his neck._

"_Blaine, stop struggling like a cat over water and let me fix your hair" she ordered while using a comb, making Blaine give a yelp and try to roll onto the floor._

"_Let go, let go, my hair is fine!" said Blaine managing to free himself, his mother placed one hand on his exposed tummy holding him down and raised an eyebrow as he struggled against the pressure, limbs going in all directions._

"_A wizard is going to come and collect you if you keep behaving this way" she said, all gentleness gone. Blaine stopped immediately and dived into her lap, looking around him in fright. "You silly pup" she muttered taking advantage of his stillness to tame his curls._

"_Coop told us all about wizards" whispered Blaine. "They are tall as trees and their eyes are white with no pupils, and they freeze everything they touch, and they throw fire out of their mouths and they have magic and weapons made of silver and they come at night or day looking for wolfs to strip of their skin to make rugs and…" Blaine eyes started to water. "Is it true they take the tails of the youngest cub in every pack?"_

"_Oh, just wait until I get my hands on your brother" she muttered annoyed. "Of course not Blaine, that'd be silly, what could a hunter do with your tail?"_

"_Are you sure the hunters aren't coming for my tail?" he asked._

"_There are no hunters coming here" she said, biting his ear playfully. Blaine smiled up at her pleased._

He stared at her, sadness filling him. He wanted to embrace her, nuzzle against her neck like he used to when he was a pup and have her bite his ear in return. But he wouldn't be able to move from there and anything that tried to get close would find a painful death.

"_He_ is coming…" he said towards his father who stared at Blaine like he was finally realizing what he had done. Blaine slowly opened his eyes which glowed with promises of what was to come.

He turned back to his mother.

"I will beg mercy for your life and Coopers" he said simply; just like they had done for him many times before, he would try to save them. Harry would listen, even if his family had golden eyes, Harry would listen. He turned to the rest of the pack, eyes hard and cold. "The rest of you pray the moon has mercy on your souls, for my mate will not."

Blaine closed his eyes, purring as magic suddenly surrounded him, soothed him. It entered his body, checking for any injuries, healing anything that was hurt and he couldn't help but smile, completely at peace.

His smile widened, feeling his mate presence behind him. He dropped to his knees, just as a hand came to rest on top of his head.

IIIII

_Before…_

IIIII

He hid in the shadows, waiting for his moment to arrive. When the guard passed by, he was ready. Within moments a lifeless body hit the ground and by the time the dark figure had reached the end of the hallway, there was nothing but dust.

Harry knew he had taken care of all the guards and look outs. He was about to enter the main room, where most of them would be and this time he would actually have to earn his paycheck. He prepared his weapon, twisted his head to each side with a satisfied popping sound and kicked the doors open. There wasn't any space for errors or thinking. It was all instincts and skills. His magic had sealed the doors, so one way or another these vampires would die in this room. It was only a matter of whenever it would be tonight by his hand or in time by hunger.

First rule of being a hunter; always make sure the job gets done.

IIIII

He stared at the last of them, clearly the coven leader. He glared at Harry in fury and snarled, attacking him like any wounded predator would. Harry calmly spun and used his sword to separate the head from the body. He surveyed the room and paused. With his sword ready, he used a spell and the furniture that had piled up went flying.

He stared at the vampire that had curled up against the corner, partially hidden behind an overturned throne like chair, one that probably used to belong to the coven leader. Harry readied himself to finish the job properly, when the vampire raised his head and their eyes connected. He paused, staring at the dull eyes that met him. With a sigh, he sheltered his sword behind his back, not once taking his eyes away from the creature.

He stared at Harry disconnected from what was happening.

"Come" he ordered and turned, starting to walk away. The vampire rose, his instincts forcing him to obey.

The vampire way meant he belonged to his sire or his sire's sire if the bond hadn't been broken. But vampires ultimately belonged to the coven leader, the strongest among them. The hunter had killed the coven leader and the coven, which meant he had a new master. He couldn't even try to attack him, not after that display of power. He could still taste the magic. It was crawling around him in warning. He stared resolutely at the floor and kept a respectful distance.

The hunter led them outside and to the other side of the warehouse. It looked terrible and rundown from this side, nothing to hint the luxurious interiors on the inside. He saw some movement from the hunter, but his eyes didn't waver. He did however raise them when the fire started. He stared as his prison of the last few decades burned. His eyes sparkled and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

"Until I decide what to do with you, you will stay with me" the hunter said. "What's your name?"

"Kurt" he said distantly.

"Alright Kurt" said the hunter. "I am Harry, now grab my arm" he finished while extending his arm. Kurt did so and the strange sensation of being sucked into a narrow space followed.

IIIII

He stumbled a little when they arrived, but managed to keep his balance. He edged away from the hunter. His powers were scary. He had never encountered a hunter before, but he knew about them. He knew they had powers, that they could run as fast as a vampire or be as strong as a werewolf. They could travel great distances within the blink of an eye, set things on fire or levitate objects. Hunters where the line between natural and supernatural…

The coven leader's sire had been old, very, very old. Old enough that the bonds to those he had sired had faded into nothing. He didn't stay with their coven; he came and went as he pleased. Kurt always secretly suspected he had come to find life tedious, but sometimes he would talk to Kurt. He told him stories about all the supernatural creatures out there and about hunters.

He told him how before being hunters they used to be called wizards. How they had been a prosperous society and how supernatural creatures had coexisted with them peacefully. Until the dark creatures decided they wanted more. Creatures all joined to take over and the wizards had quickly risen to meet the challenge. It had been a merciless battle, until it became clear the wizards were too powerful. They retreated, submitted and admitted defeat, however too blinded by the loss of their families, their people and their way of life, hardened by more than a decade of war, the wizards carried on.

No dark creature was safe. Unicorns, phoenix and the rest of light creatures had pledged their alliance to the wizards, assisting them when needed and received protection in return. Some grey creatures had declared their alliance to them as well, remaining as neutral as they could, but never letting the chance to kill a 'Dark One' slip by. Those foolish enough to support the dark side had quickly lost their grey status and within the space of a few years had been completely eradicated.

"Wizard society was lost eventually. Their magic evolved, shaped itself to hunt us better and within time they stopped being wizards and became hunters… magic also changed us. We became darker, more dangerous and in turn they became better at hunting us. Just the oldest of us remembers we once coexisted in peace" he told Kurt, staring out of the window. "It was foolish of us" he muttered. "So sure we were of our superiority… so arrogant. We cast the first stone and they buried us under thousands of them… now we hide like vermin."

"Why did we start the war?" asked Kurt staring at him with wide eyes.

"We wanted all" he said with faraway eyes. "In our quest to conquer we sacrificed everything… magic will always favor the wizards Kurt, wizards are magic's chosen ones. We wanted it. We wanted that power that was part of us but that we couldn't control" his lips moved into a half sardonic-smirk. "Then magic chose them again as her champions, her victors and casted us to the shadows for daring us to question her… if you learn nothing else from me, remember this, never go against magic childe, she is far more cruel that we could ever be."

IIIII

The house in front of them was big, surrounded by forest on every side. More than a house, it resembled a castle, with the tower like edification rising from both sides. It was quite breathtaking. Unlike the outside, which was made of stone and seemed more appropriated to a different era, the inside was modern and sparely decorated; practicality above anything else.

"Harry!" called an excited voice, and steps could be heard heading their way. "Did everything go…"

A teenager stopped in front of them. Staring at Kurt with obvious hostility, his eyes had turned dark amber, his lips moved to display his fangs and a growl was starting in his chest. In return Kurt's own fangs had descended and he hissed. He was fighting his every instinct not to crouch. He could tell he was in front of a werewolf and just like the first time, his mere presence was riling him up.

"Blaine" said Harry, calmly hanging his coat. The werewolf relaxed slightly, his growl turning into a low, almost whining noise. "Go to the kitchen; I'll meet you there after I show Kurt where he will be staying. Sun is almost out…" he said absently. Then his carefree tone changed. "I don't want trouble from either of you, understood?"

"Yes Harry" Blaine said lowering his eyes.

Kurt mumbled his own agreement, turning his head to stare at the wall, refusing to look like the mutt in front of him. The werewolf left and they descended to what had to have been dungeons. Kurt worried he would be locked away in a cell, but he was shown to a normal, fairly large, room. It was clean, furnished with only the essentials, but more importantly it had no windows. There was a bathroom, a book shelf and a desk.

"I'll come to get you once the sun goes down" said Harry. "Tomorrow is a full moon, so we will go out to hunt. We'll get you something then."

Once the door closed, Kurt explored his surroundings. He was pleased to discover the bathroom had a bath and a collection of salts. He wasted no time to prepare himself one and wash all the dirt from his body. The towels were fluffy and soft, a little more digging and he discovered some clothes in the closet. A little too big for him, but they would do fine. He turned the light off and fell on the bed. It was warm and comfortable. If this was going to be his new prison, he would at least be comforted by the considerable improvement in his quarters.

IIIII

Harry entered the kitchen to find Blaine sitting in the chair, staring at the counter with his arms at his sides. Fists clenched together.

"I'm sorry" he said immediately. "I was out of place."

The hunter sighed and approached him. He placed a hand around the back of Blaine's neck and drew the werewolf towards him, until the cheek of the werewolf was resting against his chest. Blaine melted against him with relief. Harry kept one hand on his neck, while the other one ran circles across his back.

"He has blue eyes" said Harry simply.

"I noticed" said Blaine half resigned, half in bliss by the treatment.

"He will come with us tomorrow" Harry said, stopping his moving hand and adding slight pressure with the other one, when Blaine tensed minutely. "I have yet to decide what is going to happen, I need to see where he stands, but I expect you to not cause trouble at the very least. Understood?"

"Yes" said Blaine, burrowing closer. Harry nodded, allowing him to and reassuming his petting as praise. Blaine closed his eyes in bliss once more.

IIIII

Their first full moon with Kurt had been a stressful affair so far. Harry's dynamic with Blaine was severely messed up with the new addition. The wolf wasn't happy, he could tell, but he was used enough to following Harry's orders to keep quiet.

He ignored the hostilities and concentrated on finding a good catch. He cast a look over his shoulder and saw the two of them glaring at each other, completely oblivious to anything else. With a roll of his eyes he speed forwards, giving chase to a stag. Mostly to stretch his legs a little, once he grew tired of the game, he pounced, knocking it off balance. They both fell to the ground, Harry taking advantage to stun and numb it, no reason to make it suffer.

Blaine liked to eat his food as fresh as possible, and he suspected Kurt would be even pickier about it. They appeared a few seconds later from in between the trees. Both creatures zeroed in on the catch. Harry suspected that Kurt had only ever drunk from common pets, most of them probably dead, his coven unwilling to put any effort into his special diet. Blaine had told him how his rank meant he was the last to eat in his pack, usually only scraps and bones by the time everybody was done.

It was bound to go south at some point and he wanted to solve this before it became a real problem. He straightened and stepped away from the stag, trying to gauge their reaction. Immediately they both jumped forwards, colliding with each other and starting to fight, snarling and growling.

"Enough!" yelled Harry approaching them.

Blaine reacted immediately, dropping to the floor, tail between his legs and ears down. Kurt moved to take advantage of the position and suddenly found himself grabbed by the neck.

He hadn't seen the hunter move, but he was suddenly in front of him, one hand putting enough pressure on his neck to be uncomfortable. He stared at the green eyes in defiance. The hand squeezed slightly and Kurt hissed, he could feel and smell the magic gathering against his skin. Kurt was not stupid, far from it. He had spent too much time surviving Dustin and his coven to die because of his pride.

He relaxed under the grip and lowered his eyes. Harry let a spark of magic touch Kurt and the vampire dropped to his knees. Hunter's killed his kind for being what they were, he wasn't about to give this guy any reasons to get rid of him. Not when he had 'saved' him last night. He closed his eyes, trying not to tremble. Dustin had never touched or let anybody 'dirty' him. There had been several who had wanted him, some had even tried to seduce him, but Dustin had turned down requests and taken care of all those that got too interested in Kurt.

He had punished Kurt in more than one occasion by taking away all his clothes, or by forcing Kurt to stare at him while he fucked some random skank, his eyes never breaking contact. Kurt was sure that had he been a girl, Dustin wouldn't have been so kind.

He glanced at the wolf, shamelessly laying on his side, extending his neck as far as it would go and leaving his throat completely exposed. Kurt wondered if he was supposed to do that instead, this is how he had been taught to submit. The hunter let go of him and moved to his catch. _His_ catch realized Kurt scared.

The one time someone tried to get in between Dustin and his food, had ended with two bodies instead of one. He hadn't been given permission to touch the stag. Was that why he was so mad? He didn't dare to move, relieved that at least he was being treated the same as the wolf.

"Kurt, Blaine, come here" ordered Harry after a while.

They did so slowly, Kurt standing up and dropping to his knees immediately afterwards. At least he didn't crawl like the wolf had chosen to. It was surprisingly easy not wanting to fight the mutt when he was worried about what the hunter would do to them if they angered him.

"Blaine" called Harry gently, but firmly. The wolf stared at him, his head resting on his paws. "You can have the stag" said Harry, making Kurt want to cry. He was hungry and this was the most delicious thing he had ever been close to. "But the blood of the stag is not yours" the wolf whined lowly. "Now Blaine, if you want to eat the meat, you are going to let Kurt drink the blood without causing problems and if you do, you are not eating today."

"And you" said Harry turning to the vampire, his eyes connected and Kurt wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "You can have all the blood Kurt. I promise that while you are in my protection, I will never starve you and will try to feed you to the best of my abilities. I will let you drink first, as much as you want. But you better not let your venom into the stag. If you ruin the meat for Blaine, there would be consequences. Understood?"

Kurt nodded. It seemed too good to be true. Harry stepped away from them once more. Neither moved this time. "You can drink now."

He moved slowly, still waiting for the trap. He sunk his teeth into the jugular and started to feed. He moaned and forgot about everything but the nice, warm blood. It was amazing; he had never had a live meal before. His feeding turned sloppy. He didn't care as long as he was careful about his venom, he could have it all. He sucked it dry, lapping at the wound in desperation when nothing else came out.

"That's enough" ordered Harry. Blaine was already making quick work of the meat. Kurt stepped away, liking his lips and marveling at the blood rushing through his veins. His body felt warm. "Are you still hungry?" asked Harry in a neutral voice.

"It's the best meal I ever had" mumbled Kurt, feeling greedy for wanting more, when he could usually survive with a small animal for days.

"That's not what I asked" Harry said.

Kurt stared at the floor in guilt. "Yes"

His cheeks felt weird. With trembling fingers he touched them, they were warm.

"You're blushing" said Harry concealing his amusement. He transformed a mirror and passed it to the vampire who stared at his face in awe.

"I thought vampires couldn't…" started Kurt staring at his face. He was still pale, but he looked more alive, less like a porcelain doll.

"Only when there's enough blood in their system to spare, and right after eating" explained Harry. "Big animals tend to have more blood than humans."

"Why am I still hungry?" asked Kurt.

"It's normal for you to feel hungrier than usual" said Harry. "Your body is just making up for the lack of food. I'll catch you something bigger tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

"Because you'll be hungrier tomorrow" replied Harry in a condescending tone. "It will take a while to get you to a healthy state, but we'll get there."

"No, I mean why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" he looked at the oblivious wolf gulfing down on the meal that the hunter had caught for them. "Us… you're supposed to hunt us, not _for_ us"

Harry sighed and turned, giving Kurt his full attention. "You have a soul. You have never touched a drop of human blood or killed anybody. Why on earth would I kill you when you have done nothing wrong?"

"How did you know?" Kurt asked softly.

"Have you never heard that the eyes are the window to the soul?" Kurt nodded "It's true. I can see it in yours and Blaine's eyes. Have you ever seen a werewolf with brown eyes?"

"I've never seen a werewolf before" admitted Kurt. "Not one alive…"

"There are two types. Pure werewolves, like Blaine, adopt the form of a normal wolf. They are born like that. The second are those who have been infected. Their transformations are more painful and their forms are sort of humanoid… they are also more dangerous and usually don't have packs." Harry leaned against a tree. "Pure werewolves have a test they need to pass to be considered adults in the pack."

"What?" asked Kurt curiously.

"Kill and eat a human heart" said Harry darkly. "It's a dark ritual that makes them stronger, faster, bigger, meaner and enhances their senses, the whole shebang... you can distinguish those who had done it because their eyes turn golden and after they had eaten enough human hearts, they can also adopt a humanoid form and _those_ are the most dangerous kind, the kind that can infect others."

He and Kurt traded looks. He could see what the vampire wanted to ask. "It's not a fair exchange. They are devoting their souls to darkness from the moment they intentionally kill a person. For a little power boost… souls are too precious to use as currency of any kind."

"Is that why you didn't kill me?" Kurt asked shifting awkwardly.

"Yes… look Kurt, I don't know much about you, but I am not keeping you captive. If you really want to go, I'll let you go. I brought you here, because I think you need to be taught how to defend yourself and probably a lot of facts about vampires and the world in general… were you actually part of Goolsby's coven?"

"No" whispered Kurt. "He kept me because of my eyes. He liked to _collect_ stuff… I've been trying to escape for a while."

Harry nodded. "I'll teach you to defend yourself, from vampires, veelas, werewolves and whatever else I can think of"

"How about hunters?" asked Kurt trying to appear casual about it.

"Especially hunters" stated Harry, as Blaine approached them with sloppy movements, his belly ridiculously full, a big leg bone in his mouth and his tail wiggling slightly.

"Let's go back so you can sleep" Harry said with an exasperatedly fond sigh.

IIIII

"Blaine?" called Kurt to the boy next to him. They had entered a sort of truce since last night, Kurt was kind of hoping things would remain that way. He was enjoying being outside in the sun. It was the first time he had enough blood that his body could stand it without burning.

"Mmmm?" asked Blaine, opening one eye lazily, he was probably still digesting all the raw meat from yesterday.

He was comfortable enough with the vampire to lie down next to him and take a nap. His alpha had shown no preference towards the vampire and had reinstated his status at the top of their small pack, showing equal treatment to both. Blaine was fine with that. He had been afraid Harry would make the vampire his favorite and he had wanted to prove himself, prove he was valuable.

"Why do you stay with Harry?" asked Kurt staring at the river in front of them. "I mean, he told me I could leave at any time, but…"

"I am useless as a wolf" explained Blaine. "In my wolf form, I am worthless without a pack. I am not strong enough to hunt anything big and… I am not an alpha. I need a pack to survive, structure, someone to follow. I don't fit in with normal wolves or werewolves because I have a human side, with Harry I fit _because_ I have a human side and he adapts to my needs."

"Like what?" asked Kurt curiously

"For three days a month, during the full moon, he makes time to bring me here to run, hunt and be in the forest, instead of making me change in his basement or something… he saved me, he accepted me and he welcomed me into his life… nobody else had done that for me, so why would I want to go anywhere when I am happy here?"

Kurt made a noise of acknowledgment and laid down next to Blaine, enough space in between them for things not to be weird.

"Do you think he'll take me shopping?" asked Kurt suddenly. He hadn't chosen his own clothes in a long time. He wanted to see what the modern age had to offer.

"He will if you ask" yawned Blaine. "Deep down, he's like a super soft melted marshmallow."

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"What's a marshmallow?"

IIIII

It was nice Harry decided, watching Kurt and Blaine chase each other laughing, or howling in the wolf's case. It was the last day of the full moon and things had finally settled down. Blaine and Kurt had reached some sort of unspoken agreement, they weren't fighting anymore or at least, real fighting thought Harry as Blaine playfully pounced on Kurt and started licking him.

Kurt made an appropriate disgusted face and complained loudly, trying to get rid of the weight on top of him, but Harry could see how his eyes sparkled in delight. Blaine's tail kept moving excitedly from side to side, while he still tried to lick every inch of the vampire's face. The hunter smiled at the picture they made, two mortal enemies acting childishly and care free with each other… three if he counted himself.

Suddenly his sixth sense went haywire. He ran, jumping over the two creatures and crouched in front of them protectively, conjuring his gun and calling his magic to his other hand, creating an invisible force field around them. He was just in time, because the next second silver stakes bounced from all directions against his magic. Kurt and Blaine were already in defensive positions, behind him.

"Rat Nest" called a voice appearing in front of them.

"Sylvester" said Harry not moving an inch. Kurt hissed, while Blaine growled when they saw the tall blond woman, both unconsciously moving closer to Harry.

Sue Sylvester's reputation as a ruthless, perfect hunter preceded her.

"Leave" she ordered to Harry and pointed her gun at him.

"No" Harry said firmly, raising himself slightly from his crouched position to offer more protection to the two behind him.

"I taught you better than this" she said with a sneer.

"Sirius taught me better" growled back Harry, one arm extended to keep Kurt and Blaine behind.

"Well, that mutt got killed, so I'll say his methods left a lot to be desired…"

Blaine growled menacingly and tried to move forwards. Without looking Harry kicked backwards, making his jaws close against each other with a painful snap. Blaine whined and retreated, tail between his legs and properly scolded for trying to take his alpha's place at the front. Kurt kept his eyes on their enemy, but shifted slightly so his leg pressed against Blaine's side in comfort. Blaine appreciated the gesture and leaned closer. It was nice to have a pack mate again, even of the bloodsucking kind.

Sue's eyes narrowed, having watched the exchange. She didn't like it, not one bit. "Move" she snarled once more.

"Look at their eyes" said Harry instead, preparing to protect his charges at any cost. Sue did. The vampire's eyes were a mixture of blue and gray, not a single trace of red. The werewolf's were brown instead of golden. She mentally cursed. Of course Potter would find the few, still with a soul, soulless creatures. Harry saw the moment his previous mentor realized and relaxed slightly. "Your word"

"What?" she barked at him in a familiar way.

"I want your word you won't hurt either of them" he repeated.

Sue stared at his determined face and knew there was no way he would move otherwise. "Fine, but if one of those things approaches me, I won't be responsible for their painful demise."

"They'll stay away" Harry assured her and all of them could feel the implicit order.

"Tomorrow night, your place" said Sue.

"Alright" agreed Harry and gestured for Kurt and Blaine to retreat, they did so without giving their backs, entering the forest and waiting for their missing member. Both feeling more exposed surrounded by the trees instead of in the open behind their hunter.

Harry and Sue stared at each other, neither moved a muscle and finally, they both walked backwards until Harry reached his charges side. They stared at him expectantly, tense and a little worried. Sue Sylvester's legend started when in her first hunt, she killed a powerful coven by her own and had enough time to go and get rid of their rival werewolf pack, all done without magic and only using her bare hands if legend was to be believed. It was unsettling to know that the woman could be behind any shadow.

"Cave" ordered Harry, extending his magic to their surroundings. Making sure there wasn't anything else out there.

He could practically taste the fear in the two of them. He allowed them to run closer than he normally would without sending them away, Blaine's fur and Kurt's hand brushing against him occasionally. They reached the outskirts of their territory and as soon as they passed the wards, Blaine and Kurt relaxed. Harry knew how vital it was for Blaine's wolf side to have some sense of home, a piece of land to call his and protect, but he was surprised to see how much Kurt enjoyed having it too.

They reached the cave and with a firm look over his shoulder they stopped. Harry entered first, his magic moving forwards and checking for any intruders. Satisfied he turned around and inclined his head, allowing them to join him. Blaine immediately went to sulk in a corner, laying down and trying not to whine. He was hungry.

"Stay" Harry ordered with a firm tone before walking out. This was one of those orders that were not to be disobeyed without consequences.

He raised his head when Kurt sat down gracefully next to him. He shifted a little, placing his head on the vampire's lap and nudging him until with a roll of his eyes, the undead started petting his head. He closed his eyes, rolling to his side pleased. He remembered all too well the lone nights when he had been famished, cold and alone. He waved his tail absently. He was hungry, but his insides didn't hurt. He had a pack mate now and an alpha.

An even if his alpha was not a wolf, he was the best alpha in the whole world. He found them a nice cave and made it warm, he protected them and he was never mad when Blaine tried playing with him. He even found him a pack mate that would drink the blood from their hunts so Blaine wouldn't get his fur messy. When Kurt joined, Blaine had been afraid he would be back at the bottom of the hierarchy. Kurt must have thought the same, which is why they challenged each other until their alpha had settled the dispute.

"We are the weirdest coven ever" whispered Kurt to him. Blaine opened an eye and huffed. "You can call it pack all you want to mutt, but this is our coven."

Blaine raised his head and growled softly._ Our pack._

"To you maybe…" they stared at each other and Blaine let his head fall at the same time Kurt reassumed his ministrations. "We should tell him" whispered Kurt and Blaine froze, whining and hiding his head under a paw. "I know, I know" agreed Kurt with a sigh.

A sharp whistle startled them both. Harry smirked at them from the entrance of the cave in amusement. On his shoulder he carried a big, unconscious deer. Blaine perked up immediately, his tail waving excitedly. Their alpha was the best alpha ever. Alphas never brought food for their pack and they always ate first, taking away all the good pieces. His alpha let him have the whole thing, except the blood which was Kurt's and that was fine, because he never liked blood in the first place.

"Don't bring it in here" said Kurt standing up. "It's going to make the whole place smell."

Harry rolled his eyes but relented, moving away from the cave and dumping the animal on the ground. They both waited patiently, until Harry gave them a small nod of approval.

Blaine started to sniff the body, waving his tail while Kurt sunk his teeth onto its neck and drank greedily. Blaine wondered if the fact that it smelled like their alpha made the food better for Kurt too. He waited until the blood flow slowed down and started tearing pieces of meat from the flank, careful not to waste Kurt's food in the process.

"Leave the other leg for me" ordered Harry. Kurt stared at him with a raised eyebrow while finishing. It was quite a challenging position, but he managed. "I could use a good steak" shrugged the hunter.

Blaine made a noise of acknowledgement from the back of his throat.

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Kurt said while standing up from the ground and starting to dust himself off. He walked towards Harry and extended his arms to the sides. "Please" he gave him his best pouting look.

"You do know my magic is not meant to be used as some sort of cheap dry cleaning service?" asked Harry while waving his hand and fixing Kurt's clothes anyways.

Kurt beamed at him in response and sat next to him. It had only been two days, but he was already getting comfortable with this new life. Harry, he discovered, was indeed a big softie. He expected them to follow his few rules and orders, but was quite happy to give into their requests, and when he did little things like this, Kurt realized that he had accidentally found the best coven leader in the world.

In so little time, he could see that Harry was selfless, fair, protective and kind. He adapted to their needs while still treating them as 'humans', he provided them with food, a home, clothes and despite how he had scowled when Blaine relayed what it was like to live with him, he spoiled his charges.

He hadn't known much kindness in his life, not since his mother died and his father followed trying to protect him. He had gotten so used to vampires that he had numbed himself from the good human emotions. He tentatively leaned against Harry's shoulder and considered it a victory when he wasn't pushed away. He was careful to aim his face to the ground and away from his leader. Old habits die hard after all, he was sure the hunter wouldn't appreciate fangs so close to his neck either.

Dustin had kept him in his coven as a pretty thing to look at, an oddity. A vampire with blue eyes, with a soul, he had been a glorified pet. They loved to eat in front of him, tempting him with the blood and admiring his will power. He was sure that if he had succumbed to his desires, Dustin would have given him away. Leave him for the coven to do what they wanted with him, but by being unique, being interesting, he was protected.

It gave him time to figure out how to escape, playing dumb and observing everything, and then before he could, Harry arrived, killed everybody and rescuing him. It was fine; it had been decades and Kurt's attempts had each been met with harsh punishments. It usually put him off for a few years at least, before he tried again.

He could feel it in every fiber of his being. This was his coven. This was where he belonged. He didn't mind deferring to Harry. A part of him craved praise and approval from the hunter.

"Harry" he started tentatively.

"Yes Kurt?" asked Harry while, continuing to mold something out of the wood, using his hunting knife and pretending the undead wasn't as close to him as possible.

"Would you take me shopping?" he asked timidly.

"Sure, I have time on Tuesday. We'll make sure to get plenty of blood in you before then so you can go during the day" he said casually.

On the back of his throat Kurt purred in happiness and excitement. His eyes closed when Harry's magic brushed against him comfortingly. He was sure that if he had been standing up, his knees would have turned into jelly. He shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to express what he wanted or if he would be crossing a line.

With a sigh Harry stopped the movements with his knife.

"You're going to be a cuddle whore too aren't you?" Kurt blushed ashamed. "Alright, come here" said Harry rearranging his sitting position and Kurt didn't think twice. He sat with his back against Harry's chest, exposing his elegant neck until his throat was fully exposed and the back of his head rested against Harry's shoulder.

When Harry shifted slightly, so that his mouth was right next to his jugular and the arms came around him to carry on with his task, Kurt started to purr again, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He had never been able to understand the strange comfort that could be gained by willingly putting himself in a vulnerable position to his coven leader. He got it now that he actually had a trusty leader.

His thirst for blood was satiated, he had companionship and he wanted to show how much he appreciated it and his instincts had demanded this from him for the first time. If Harry had been a vampire, this position would have been ideal for him to rip Kurt apart. It was the ultimate show of trust and deference. He wanted Harry to understand that Kurt was happy and felt safe and would do anything for him.

Blaine finished his meal and made his way towards them, ungracefully climbing over Kurt, so that his head could rest in Harry's thigh while his body went over the vampire's legs. Taking in a page from his new pack mate, Blaine stretched his neck as far as it could go presenting it to Harry.

The hunter chuckled at their antics, especially when Blaine started to whine for attention and Kurt's purring tuned to match his begging tone. He gave up on his carving. He knew they were both seeking reassurance from him and were still trying to balance the new dynamics in their lives. He let one hand rest heavily on the back of Blaine's neck and, feeling slightly silly as he did, opened his mouth and allowed his teeth to graze the crook between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

The effect was immediate. Kurt's body went lax, his head lolling to one side almost lifelessly. His expression of pure bliss reassured Harry that even if he lacked the pointy teeth, this would be enough to calm Kurt from now on. Blaine's tail lazily twitched from one side to the other, the pressure of Harry's hand would have kept him unable to move his head even if he had wanted to.

After a few seconds, Harry released them both. They looked at him pleadingly, but he was firm and demanded his personal space back with one hard look. They sighed and curled together as close as they dared to him, watching as he smoothly picked the knife and piece of wood up and carried on. He knew he had to keep a firm, but kind hand with those two otherwise he would end up saying yes to all of their demands.

IIIII

Harry felt like a naughty toddler being told off, he leaned back on his chair, Sue, Snape and Remus on the other side of the table giving him unimpressed looks. He resisted the urge to cross his arms and instead stood his ground. He could feel Kurt and Blaine on the other room trying to listen in on their conversation. A well placed spell would prevent them from hearing anything but a buzzing sound.

"Alright Rat Nest, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Sue with a glare.

"I have nothing to say" he replied with a scowl.

"Why don't we talk about your two new pets?" asked Snape in his sneering tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Kurt and Blaine might be many things, but _pets_ are not one of them."

"Look Harry, we are just concerned here…" started Remus.

"Talk for yourself" snorted Sue, Snape making a sound of agreement.

"You have nothing to worry about" said Harry glaring at the three of them.

"You are a hunter, a vampire and a werewolf hanging around with you are a reason to be concerned about" Remus said in a serious voice.

"Merlin, I can't believe you are such hypocrites!" said Harry frustrated. "You are a werewolf Remus, Snape is a vampire and I still trust both of you… why is it so hard to believe that you are not the only creatures trying to fight the darkness and all that crap?"

"We have never found anybody like us before" said Remus patiently. "It's a little hard to believe that…"

"Fuck you" Harry said standing up angrily. "Kurt and Blaine had never killed or fed from humans. Sirius taught me to only kill beings without a soul and protect those with one. Well, I've never broken that rule and I don't intend to start now. If you want to get to them, you're going to have to go through me first."

Remus sighed. "Alright, if you believe to be doing the right thing I won't say anything else on the matter, but please call me if you need me…"

"That's it!" hissed Snape. "A slight frown and a call me when this bites you in the arse?"

"What do you want me to do Severus? Harry is old enough to decide what to do with his life. He was trained by the best. He is no longer our student Severus, we can only offer the guidance if he wants it."

"I will correct you there flee ridden mutt, he was taught by _the_ best, namely me" said Sue with a commanding tone. "And second rated teachers on their best day, which would be you and I did not spend precious years of my life teaching you how to make friends with the vermin in our world."

"Sue" said Harry with a tired tone. "What do you want? They are innocent, Blaine was born a wolf and he made the choice not to gain any respect or position with his kind because he didn't want to kill a human, and Kurt has never drank human blood, not once. They didn't choose to be what they are any more than I decided to be a hunter. We are all just doing the best we can with the hands we have been dealt with and I won't turn my back on them."

There was a moment when they all stared at each other, waiting for the next move, until Sue finally rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but when they kill you in your sleep and I kill them in return, know that it wasn't me avenging your death. It was just me killing them" she stood up and left the apartment in a huff. Harry smirked, knowing in her own way Sue had just given her blessing.

"Would you like to meet them?" asked Harry politely to his two old teachers. "It might be interesting for all of you."

Remus brightened at the prospect, probably eager to finally find a kindred soul. Harry knew both he and Blaine would find each other as pleasant company and would be able to easily bond. He wasn't quite sure how Kurt and Snape would react to the other, but he got the impression Kurt had a thick skin and would be able to give as good as he got.

"I'd like that, but please keep in mind that yesterday was a full moon, some instincts might still be close to surface" said Remus awkwardly.

"I'll keep an eye on both of you" Harry said rolling his eyes. Snape looked away, but the fact he hadn't left meant he wanted to see the other vampire.

Harry moved and opened the door, smiling with amusement when Blaine and Kurt stumbled to the floor, having had their ears pressed against it.

"There's some people I'd like you to meet" said Harry ignoring how they both stared at him with wide eyes and stayed frozen, waiting for him to scold them. Harry gestured with his head towards the two occupants in the room.

Blaine immediately recognized Remus as a wolf of a higher ranking than his own, a dominant one. For a brief second he wondered if Harry was just going to give him away, but it passed quickly when the wolf showed no signs of wanting to assert his dominance. He stood up a second after Kurt, both staying close to their hunter.

Snape and Kurt were both staring into each other's eyes neither breaking contact nor making any kind of gesture. Finally, Harry snorted and broke the tense mood in the room.

"I'm Blaine" introduced the wolf almost shyly.

"Remus, a pleasure to meet you" said the older wolf, neither extended their hand. It wasn't part of their culture and they both understood that.

Blaine turned to Harry for guidance and received a nod of encouragement. Remus followed the exchange with curiosity.

"How long has Blaine been with you Harry?" asked Remus politely ignoring the two vampires.

"Five years" Harry said. That got Remus and Snape's attention.

"And you didn't tell us?" asked Remus with sad eyes.

"Remus, I haven't seen you in a long time" shrugged Harry. "Besides, Sirius knew… he met him like what? Three months after you moved here?"

"Closer to four" nodded Blaine and smiled sadly. "Just before…" he shifted awkwardly closer to Harry.

"And since when have you been his alpha?" said Snape with a sneer of distaste. Blaine froze.

"I'd say about five minutes after we met" shrugged Harry.

"You know?" whispered Blaine.

"I am a hunter Blaine, I know all about pack structure" dismissed Harry. "Now, we have been awake all night and we are all going to go to bed. Remus, Severus, you are welcome to stay in the East wing if you wish."

With an air of finality Harry waited until Kurt and Blaine had crossed the door before going through himself. His magic sealed the passage immediately.

"My studio" he said to the wolf, Blaine nodded and disappeared into a different corridor. Harry turned to the vampire then. "Kurt, we'll find you a better room tomorrow and we will talk about things then" said Harry. "For now, I need to speak with Blaine."

Kurt nodded and paused. "You know then… that you are…"

"Your coven leader?" asked Harry with a hint of amusement. "I am aware what I became to you when I killed Dustin. I presume he was your Sire too."

"Yes" nodded Kurt.

"Where you planning to tell me?" asked Harry.

"I was trying to convince Blaine" admitted Kurt, unable to lie directly to his coven leader. "But he was afraid me explaining would lead to him having to explain."

"Good" said Harry. "I am glad you two are already plotting behind my back. I want you both to get along, but if you ever keep something that important again you won't like what I'll do in return."

"Yes Sir" said Kurt and smiled when Harry's magic brushed against him in a pleasant manner.

IIIII

Harry entered his studio and the fire immediately came to life. In front of it, Blaine was kneeling, with his eyes glued to the floor. He ignored him at first, serving himself a glass of firewhisky before moving to sit behind his desk.

"Do you know why I am upset with you Blaine?" he finally asked.

"I doubted you" said Blaine.

"No Blaine" said Harry. "I was under the impression you were perfectly aware that I knew I was your alpha. Have I not treated you like a proper alpha should?" Blaine nodded his head firmly.

"You have been more than I deserve" he whispered and Harry stared at him sadly.

"If you thought I didn't know the specifics of our relationship, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. "If that has been the case, I could have unintentionally caused you harm Blaine… I know you can't disobey me, so what if I have accidentally order you something I didn't know you couldn't refuse?"

"I trust you" said Blaine simply. Slowly raising his head and meeting Harry's eyes shyly. "I belong to you… you are my alpha" he said feeling immense relief for uttering those words out loud. "I'd do anything for you."

Harry stared at him. "I know Blaine, but it doesn't change the fact you were hiding something from me. Granted I already knew, but have I not ordered you to always tell me if you need something?"

"You have" nodded Blaine.

"Do you not need an alpha?"

"I do"

"I know you do, and it's my job as an alpha to anticipate your needs, but I still gave you an order to tell me if you ever needed something or if your wellbeing was in danger. You shouldn't have knowingly tried to keep me in the dark" Harry finished his drink and walked towards Blaine. "Until the next full moon, you are under lockdown. You won't come shopping with me and Kurt, I won't take you out to my small hunts and you are not allowed to go get groceries. You stay here, inside the house, at all times."

Blaine's eyes widened. He had never been in lockdown before. He had always had freedom to go as he pleased, Harry's extensive property was more than enough for him to transform and run around happily. It wasn't an uncommon punishment for wolves to strictly limit the areas a member of the pack could move around, but he had never been punished by Harry before. Scolded for sure, but never like this. It was awful to know that it was still a light punishment and it made his insides twist knowing Harry was too good for him.

"Yes al… sir" said Blaine biting the inside of his cheek.

"It's ok Blaine" Harry said gently, but with an undeniable power behind him. Blaine felt goose bumps from the magic Harry was allowing to escape his body. It swirled around him, nudging him.

"Yes _alpha_" Blaine said and despite being almost literally in the dog house, his whole body sagged in relief for uttering the word out loud. He felt his eyes water. He had been holding himself back for years unnecessarily.

The magic surrounded him, almost in an embrace and he could feel it entering his body, touching everything inside him.

"Come here" ordered Harry taking a seat on the sofa. He moved quickly towards him, sitting at his feet. Harry picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Can you feel it?"

"Your magic" said Blaine. "It's… it's inside of me. It feels warm" he said surprised. He had been taught to fear magic, that magic would destroy him if it ever had the chance.

"Yes" Harry said petting his back. "It senses that you needed her... I've known you since you were 12 Blaine, and I might not be a werewolf, but I understand what pack means to you and you need a pack and that's what we are."

Blaine nodded shakily; the magic inside of him settled and slowly returned to Harry, his whole body started to feel lethargic. "Can Kurt be part of it?" he asked in a slurred motion before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Harry laid down on the couch, and allowed Blaine to rest over him. He knew Blaine had missed out on certain aspects of living with a pack, like curling up together and sleeping at night with the pups his age and later on with his prospective mate, so he allowed him to have moments like these.

He fell asleep easily, dreaming of the first time Blaine had come into his life.

IIIII

_He stared at the skinny wolf unsure of what to do. The wolf was pathetically digging some animal's burrow, his fur dirty and his whole frame tired. Harry looked around, stretching his magic as far as it could go, but there was no pack around. It was unusual for a werewolf so young to be away from his pack. They warded their pups overzealously._

_He walked towards the wolf, not bothering to conceal his presence. "You're on my territory" he said firmly. He was young, so his eyes were still brown, but he could be just waiting for the right time._

_The wolf snarled at him, ready to defend himself. Harry didn't move, and the wolf in desperation attacked first. The hunter easily side stepped him, turned around and grabbed him by the fur of his neck, pushing him down to the floor. Blaine struggled frantically, his paws looking for leverage, his jaws opening and closing, trying to reach flesh._

_The hunter allowed him a few more seconds of panic, before speaking. _

"_That's quite enough" he said firmly and Blaine's whole body went lax._

_The pressure on his neck didn't ease up for a while, then slowly the hunter started to pet him, checking him for injuries. Blaine closed his eyes, rolling to his side and extending his neck in a sign of submission. The hands slowed, touching his ribs and then moved under him, lifting him._

"_Let's go get some food for you" said the hunter gently and Blaine's heart melted at how careful he was being handled. He could feel his whole world shifting into perspective, the bond to his father and alpha finally snapping completely and then reshaping, stronger and more powerfully towards the man holding him. He closed his eyes and slowly started to shape back into human form._

_There was a void inside him that was suddenly filled._

_He had an alpha, he had a pack, he wasn't alone anymore…_

"_What's your name?" asked the hunter softly, his arms adjusting once the change was complete._

"_Blaine" he whispered hoarsely and turned, his hands fisting the hunter's shirt._

"_Alright Blaine, my name's Harry" said the man and smiled down at him._

"_Harry" repeated Blaine, committing the name to memory and stared up at him in adoration._

"_So, how does food and a bath sound to you?" asked Harry, entering the wards of his house. Blaine nodded, shyly looking up at him._

"_Can we… can we not eat squirrel today?" he asked hopefully._

_Harry blinked a few times confused. "Well… I have never eaten squirrel, so I think it's safe to say we won't."_

_Blaine grinned. "I hate their tails; they are all fluffy and get in between my teeth."_

_Harry laughed. "No squirrels."_

_Blaine closed his eyes, an alpha, food, a bath and no squirrels… he was in heaven._

IIIII

"Blaine?" asked Kurt while watching the wolf prepared himself a sandwich, Harry had gone off to hunt something and had left them inside the very safe magic house with strict instructions not to leave. "What is your rank?"

"Excuse me?" asked Blaine confused.

"I mean, I know wolves have hierarchies, we also have them, but I'm just curious what type of wolf you are and how does that work" said Kurt tilting his head slightly.

"I don't have one" said Blaine slightly embarrassed. "Well, actually, I can't have one."

"Why?" asked Kurt frowning.

"Only dominant wolves can have a position and they fight to gain it, the pups keep their dominant parent ranking until they become adults and submissive ones adopt the one belonging to their mates, but after becoming of mating age we stay at the bottom… I don't have a mate, so I can't have one."

"That makes you a submissive then" said Kurt with an understanding hum.

"There are not many submissive males" confessed Blaine awkwardly. "My father was an alpha, so is my brother, but me… I was a disgrace, they tried to secure a mate for me with somebody of a higher rank to make me useful, but they couldn't win."

"Win?"

"Dominants pair up with a submissive that they can control. I am a submissive, but they couldn't find a dominant that my wolf would submit to, so they couldn't betroth me in advance. We would fight and they needed to win so I could submit, but they could never win, not even when I was full of injuries and barely conscious would I let them mark me… and I was very young at the time."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You submit to Harry…"

Blaine blushed and stared at the floor. "He won… when we met. He won, easily, but he didn't mark me."

"So he isn't your mate…"

"No, but in a way, I belong to him" explained Blaine. "It's complicated, he became my alpha. As a submissive, I struggle if I don't have some sense of belonging, somebody to answer to. It used to be the alpha in my pack until I ran away…" Blaine smiled hollowly. "You must think I am very pathetic."

"No" Kurt said with a simple dismissive gesture of his head. "I understand… I do have that need to belong" he added. "Nobody has explained to me properly how vampire's hierarchies work or the roles… I only knew that Dustin was the strongest and that I answered to him and there were times that… that a part of me was simply content when he was around… I hated him, I hated feeling the need to obey to him, but it was there."

"And with Harry?"

"I kind of like it" said Kurt, glad he hadn't eaten recently and couldn't blush. "His magic… it's…"

"Warm?" asked Blaine with a knowing look.

"Yeah" said Kurt glad he understood. "It's nice."

"He's the…"

"Blaine!" yelled a female voice from the entrance. "I need help!"

Blaine dropped everything and rushed towards the voice, Kurt hot on his heels.

"Hermione! What happened to Ron?" asked Blaine and took in the bloody form of his friend. "Kurt, are you ok?" he asked suddenly remember they had a vampire around blood.

"Yeah, I'm good" said Kurt quickly. "I stopped breathing when I sensed blood…"

"What the… who's…" the girl stared at Kurt before shaking her head. She levitated the man and Blaine hurried to get things out of the dinner table.

**- End Chapter 3 -**

**And then Caroline decided 9,965 was enough… and that's a lie, because she went to 'do a last minute edit' and ended up with 10,487. How you ask yourself? Well who knows, shit happens. Words get written without consent of the author and plots reproduce because they don't know what contraception is.**

**Dammit! I cannot for the life of me do a freaking oneshot! All of them have to have a plot and the possibility of becoming long, long fics. I swear, one of this days I will manage to write a simple oneshot!**

**Grrrrrr…**

**Decided to continue Chapter 2 (What Could Have Been), this one?**

**We'll see if it's well received first.**

**All the best,**

**SweetCaroline91**

**PS: Champion's Lullaby update is coming soon, I am just in the middle of moving apartments, so I can't put all my attention into the writing and it needs a few extra scenes. Should be up by Wednesday the latest, but I am aiming for tonight.**


End file.
